You and I are made for the woods (but this world is a forest fire)
by HoldenCaulfield364
Summary: Traduction. Ce n'est pas parce que Charming est son véritable amour qu'elle n'a aimé que lui. OS et Death fic.


**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est avec joie que je poste aujourd'hui une nouvelle traduction d'une fanfic que j'ai trouvé sur archive of our own et que j'ai beaucoup aimé : l'auteur est cureforlycanthropy et le lien pour accéder à l'histoire originale est le suivant : /works/2090256. Il s'agit d'un OS sur un couple très rare et qui peut surprendre : Snow White x the Huntsman. **

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma précédente traduction et de laisser une review : même si je ne suis que la traductrice, ça fait plaisir. J'ai été touchée par vos commentaires et cela m'a donné envie non seulement de continuer mais encore de m'améliorer. Donc merci à tous vraiment, et si vous vous arrêtez pour lire cet OS, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, pas même l'histoire originale, seule la traduction est de mon fait.**

* * *

Il y a une princesse, parce qu'évidemment il doit y avoir une princesse. Il y en a toujours une. L'obstacle qui l'entrave dépend de celui qui raconte l'histoire. Les traditionalistes vont, plus souvent qu'à leur tour, raconter qu'elle est enfermée, attendant son prince. Un conteur plus moderne dira peut-être qu'elle se sauve elle-même.

Cette histoire est un peu des deux.

Notre princesse n'est pas enfermée. A la place, elle vit dans l'illusion d'être libre. Elle déambule dans ce qui était autrefois le château de son père et qui est maintenant celui de sa belle-mère, et prétend qu'elle ne sent pas les regards des gardes la fixant de loin.

Et certes, cette princesse est en danger, de la plus traditionnelle des façons, mais ce n'est pas imminent. Les dangers qui la guettent ne sont ni flagrants, ni évidents. Il n'y a pas de tour en spirale où l'enfermer, pas de mauvaise fée comptant les jours la séparant de son dernier soupir, pas de bête à servir. Le danger qu'elle court est d'un genre plus subtil. L'un de ceux qui ne se révèlent que par la trahison.

Il y a aussi un prince, bien qu'il ne soit pas important à cet instant mais plus tard, bien plus tard dans cette histoire. Il a lui aussi son moment de gloire, celui où il arrive et sauve la mise à tout le monde, mais pas avant que sa princesse ne l'ait sauvé d'abord. Ce n'est pas à propos de lui, cependant, ni de ses péripéties héroïques. Ce n'est même pas à propos d'eux deux, ni du grand amour qu'ils partageront. C'est plutôt à propos de l'homme qui était là avant le prince, et de la façon dont notre princesse n'est jamais réellement parvenue à l'oublier.

C'est l'histoire de Snow White et du Chasseur.

oOo

A la seconde même où Graham était mort, Mary Margaret l'avait su. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle avoue à Emma, ni même quelque chose qu'elle aime s'avouer à elle-même. Mais rien de tout cela n'empêche que ce soit vrai.

Un moment, elle était sur son canapé, regardant la télé, et la seconde d'après, elle enfilait son manteau et attrapait ses clés. Elle ne peut pas décrire la panique qu'elle ressent, ce réel désespoir, tandis qu'elle se rend au commissariat, et elle n'essaie même pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle était à la moitié du chemin menant au commissariat lorsqu'elle avait entendu les sirènes de l'ambulance, et qu'elle avait le bâtiment en vue lorsque Emma l'avait appelée.

Emma pleurait lorsque Mary Margaret avait répondu au téléphone, et si elle ne l'avait pas déjà su auparavant, elle l'aurait su à cet instant. Emma ne pleure jamais. Son visage se durcit considérablement, elle sent la colère monter et elle serre les poings, mais elle ne pleure pas. Mary Margaret avait eu envie de pleurer ensuite, plantée sur le trottoir en plein milieu de la ville, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'était égoïste d'en avoir seulement eu l'idée.

Après tout, elle connaissait à peine Graham. Il avait été une connaissance qu'elle croisait plus ou moins fréquemment, et presque un ami, surtout après s'être lié d'amitié avec Emma. Elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment connu pour que la peine qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ait réellement du sens. Alors elle s'était composée un air courageux et avait marché jusqu'au commissariat. Emma avait eu l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, et Mary Margaret ne voulait pas la laisser tomber.

(Plus tard, cela prendra tout son sens, lorsque le brouillard éclairera ses souvenirs et que tout se remettra en place dans sa tête. Elle passera des jours à pleurer sur la façon dont elle s'était tenue durant ses funérailles, sans savoir ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, mais ce sera bien plus tard. Maintenant, à cet instant précis, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti c'était cette vague idée qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à mieux le connaître, et cette douleur qui l'avait submergée et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu montrer.)

oOo

Snow White s'était habituée à l'idée que sa belle-mère voulait la voir morte bien avant que la reine ne dévoile ses véritables sentiments. Elle s'était habituée à la façon dont cette femme la regardait, tout en mépris dissimulé et mauvaises intentions, et avait appris à composer avec le fait qu'un couteau dans les côtes serait à peu près aussi probable qu'une étreinte de la femme qu'elle aimait comme une mère.

A ce titre, l'homme qui marche à ses côtés durant sa promenade journalière n'est pas une surprise. Il porte son armure avec raideur, pas du tout habitué à son poids, et la regarde fréquemment du coin de l'œil. En dépit de sa vigilance constante, il parvient en quelque sorte à prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas, ignorant chaque tentative qu'elle fait pour amorcer une conversation. Elle sait, bien avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit, qu'il est là pour la tuer.

Elle sait aussi qu'il y parviendra.

On n'avait jamais appris à Snow ce que signifiait survivre. Ou, plutôt, on lui avait appris à survivre dans un monde de royauté et de richesse. Elle sait comment apaiser les blessures faites à l'amour propre des nobles à l'aide d'un sourire approprié, sait comment faire en sorte qu'un royaume entier reste fidèle à ses souverains, sait comment s'habiller, comment parler et quoi dire.

Elle ne connaît pas ces bois. Elle ne sait pas chasser, se fondre dans le paysage à tel point qu'elle paraîtrait appartenir à ces bois comme n'importe quelle autre créature y vivant, et, plus important encore, elle ne sait pas se battre. Elle pourrait hurler, frapper, se rebiffer de toutes ses forces, et elle sait que ça ne servira à rien à part à l'épuiser et à ennuyer l'homme.

Alors quand le moment est venu, elle ne fait rien d'autre que s'enfuir. Et même là, elle court et s'éloigne juste suffisamment pour commencer à écrire une lettre. Elle accueillerait sa mort assez facilement, mais elle veut au moins dire au revoir à celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère mais qui ne l'accepterait jamais comme sa fille. Lorsqu'il la trouve, il a l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible. Elle se demande pour la première fois si peut-être, pendant qu'elle est assise ici à se préparer à mourir, il se tient là, se préparant à la tuer. Elle lui pardonne à cet instant. Elle ne sait pas comment Regina le tient, ou ce qu'elle lui a promis, mais elle sait qu'il ne prendra aucun plaisir à sa mort. Elle lui pardonne avant même qu'il ne sorte son couteau.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne sait pas s'il lui accordera une mort rapide ou si Regina lui a ordonné de prendre son temps. Aussi douloureux que ce soit pour Snow de l'admettre, cela ne l'étonnerait pas venant de Regina. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attend pas c'est qu'il la laisse partir. Même les sujets les plus loyaux à feu son père n'auraient sûrement pas hésité, de peur de faire enrager la reine. Et pourtant il est là, la laissant vivre en dépit de l'enfer qui l'attend et dont il est conscient.

Elle l'aime à cet instant. Elle l'aime tandis qu'il lui taille un sifflet, elle l'aime tandis qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle l'aime jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur un lit, pleurant son enfant, tandis qu'une fumée pourpre l'enveloppe. Elle l'aime jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'oublie.

(Mais même là, elle l'aimait encore.)

oOo

Lorsque Snow White apprend que son Chasseur est toujours en vie, il lui faut toute sa force et sa volonté pour ne pas courir à sa recherche. Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il a pris sa place en tant que prisonnier dans le château de Regina, Charming est obligé de la retenir pour l'empêcher de déclencher une guerre dans le but de le délivrer.

Lorsque Graham meurt, il faut des semaines à Mary Margaret pour qu'elle arrête d'appréhender que des cauchemars la réveillent. Elle se tient droite durant ses funérailles et se pince jusqu'à ce qu'elle en saigne.

oOo

(Une fois, avant Emma et le livre de contes de fées et même avant Henry, il y eut un jour où Graham raccompagna Mary Margaret chez elle. Ils étaient tous deux restés chez Granny jusqu'à la fermeture, Mary Margaret corrigeant des évaluations, et Graham jouant aux fléchettes. Ils s'étaient trouvés tous deux à l'extérieur tandis que Ruby et Granny commençaient à essuyer les tables et à empiler les chaises, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de cette rencontre.

Graham avait souri, doucement et aisément, et lui avait offert son bras. Il lui avait fait un petit discours concernant son devoir de shérif, et Mary Margaret n'avait pas souligné que le taux de criminalité était bas à Storybrooke, ni qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de rentrer seule chez elle dans la nuit. A la place, elle avait accepté son bras en lui rendant son sourire, et ils avaient pris le chemin pour se rendre à son appartement, marchant plus doucement que nécessaire.

Le fait est que Mary Margaret et Graham devenaient toujours amis. Quelque chose les attirait l'un vers l'autre, et ils restaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'année se termine et que la malédiction efface une nouvelle fois leur mémoire. Le même cercle se répétait. Ils n'avaient simplement pas eu la chance de recommencer l'année où Emma avait débarqué en ville.)

oOo

Emma ramène à la maison une veste en cuir noir quelques semaines après la mort de Graham. Elle n'en parle pas, se contente de la suspendre dans le petit placard et prétend l'avoir oubliée. Mary Margaret sait à la seconde même où elle la voit à qui elle appartient. Elle n'en parle pas, elle non plus.

De temps en temps, elle ouvre la porte du placard, juste pour la fixer. Une fois, elle s'était sentie assez courageuse pour s'avancer et la toucher. Plus souvent qu'à son tour, elle regarde simplement la porte du placard, même pas suffisamment courageuse pour l'ouvrir. S'il est arrivé à Emma de la surprendre, elle n'en a jamais dit un mot. Et puis, Mary Margaret n'a pas assez de ses deux mains pour comptabiliser le nombre de fois où elle a surpris Emma à simplement fixer son insigne de shérif.

Elles forment un drôle de duo, toutes les deux. Le vin les rend ivres plus d'une fois et elles parlent prudemment de tout, sauf des contes de fées, de loups ou de la façon dont tout est en train de foutre le camp dans leur paisible petite ville de Storybrooke. Elles ne parlent surtout pas de la mort. C'est une façon inefficace de faire leur deuil, mais c'est la leur.

oOo

(Après que la malédiction ait été brisée, après que leurs souvenirs leur aient été rendus et que tout ce soit remis en place, Emma sort prudemment la veste en cuir de Graham du placard présent dans le vestibule et le range dans celui de Snow. Snow White fait mine de ne pas le remarquer pendant un moment, mais au bout d'un certain temps, les gens sont habitués à la voir la porter en ville. Elle fait presque l'effet de l'engloutir, les manches cachant ses mains et presque toute la partie inférieure de son corps, mais pas tout à fait, frôlant ses genoux. Quelque part, elle paraît être faite pour être portée par elle.

La plupart des gens, ceux qui ne savent pas à qui appartient la veste, commencent à la chambrer : « telle mère, telle fille ». Emma et Charming restent silencieux.)

oOo

Rien de tout ça ne signifie que Snow n'aime pas Charming. Cette seule pensée lui est impossible à concevoir. Charming a été, est, à la fois un nouveau début et une fin heureuse. Snow se précipiterait d'elle-même en enfer avant de renoncer à se trouver aux côtés de Charming.

Mais Snow White a toujours eu un grand cœur. Un cœur suffisamment grand pour pardonner à une Evil Queen encore et encore. Un cœur qui regarde sept nains et voit en eux sa famille. Un cœur qui peut facilement aimer à la fois son Prince et son Chasseur.

Charming ne l'a jamais blâmée pour cela, ni même souhaité qu'elle change.

oOo

(Regina punit Graham une fois par an pour s'être liée d'amitié avec Mary Margaret. Une année, elle le licencie. Une autre année, elle l'expulse de sa propre maison. Celle d'après, elle brûle chaque objet sentimental qu'il possède. Il y a un raté chaque année. Mary Margaret l'emmène boire un verre après qu'il ait perdu son travail pour le consoler. Elle lui laisse la chambre d'amis pour qu'il ait un endroit où rester. Elle lui prend la main et lui promet que de nouveaux souvenirs peuvent toujours se forger, et qu'il peut trouver de nouvelles choses à chérir.

Puis, l'année suivante commencera, et tous les griefs seront oubliés. Une nouvelle fois, il sera Graham : le shérif bien aimé de Storybrooke. Il rentrera chez lui, sans jamais s'apercevoir qu'il en était parti. Il ne se souviendra même pas avoir eu une photo de Mary Margaret épinglée sur un panneau en liège, ou un petit loup taillé dans le bois, ou tel ou tel autre bibelot ayant brûlé dans les flammes créées par Regina.

C'est toujours vain, vraiment. Ça n'empêche pas la maire de le faire quand même.

oOo

Snow White n'a jamais pu revoir son Chasseur. Elle considère souvent l'idée de passer un marché avec Rumplestinskin. Elle paierait n'importe quel prix, ferait ce qu'il voudrait pour assurer la libération de son Chasseur. Elle ne parle jamais de ces pensées-là à Charming, sachant exactement comment il réagirait si elle le faisait, et elle n'a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir les réaliser.

Elle se demande parfois ce qui aurait changé si elle avait passé ce marché. Elle se demande si cela aurait seulement changé quoi que ce soit.

oOo

(En vingt-huit ans, Mary Margaret et Graham ne s'embrassent qu'une seule fois. On est en Décembre de la vingt-huitième année, et ils se retrouvent coincés sous une branche de gui. Mary Margaret rougit et Graham est plus qu'un peu nerveux, et ils sourient tous deux lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent. C'est parfait, vraiment, d'une façon qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait soupçonné. C'est la première fois que Graham ressent réellement quelque chose, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, et cela les laisse tous deux juste un peu rêveurs.

Graham est en chemin pour aller la retrouver, pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, lorsque l'année se termine et qu'ils oublient tous deux ce qui s'est passé.)

oOo

Durant la vingt-neuvième année, ils se retrouvent pendant une conférence sur la sécurité à l'école. C'est une conférence qu'ils donnent ensemble. Graham dit aux enfants de ne pas traîner dehors quand il fait nuit et de ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers, Mary Margaret leur apprend ce qu'il faut faire durant une alarme incendie ou une alerte. Ils arrivent tous deux à conserver l'attention et l'intérêt des enfants brillamment, et après cela, le directeur de l'école les félicite pour la belle équipe qu'ils forment.

Mary Margaret lui sourit, brièvement mais avec sincérité, et Graham doit réprimer une ridicule envie de rougir. Ils restent tous deux dans l'école bien après que les enfants soient partis, apportant leur aide aux intendants de nuit nettoyant l'auditorium et ferment l'école. Ils partent ensemble, et se séparent à contre cœur dans le parking de l'école. Ils se font tous deux la promesse silencieuse d'apprendre à mieux connaître l'autre.

Peu après, Henry Mills prend un bus pour aller à Boston avec une carte de crédit volée, et tout le monde connaît la suite.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ^^ j'avoue que le pairing est original et m'a un peu surprise mais j'ai bien aimé la vision des choses de l'auteur. Et puis c'est dommage que Graham ait disparu si vite : c'était un personnage qu'il aurait été intéressant d'exploiter, et personnellement, j'aurais bien aimé que les créateurs de la série creusent davantage sa relation avec Snow, dont l'ébauche s'était révélée assez intéressante. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, bien sûr !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine (quand, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de ma motivation, de ce que j'ai à faire et d'un tas d'autres facteurs qui ne sont pas forcément de mon fait). Et puis, même si j'aime bien OUAT, j'essaierai peut-être de publier des traductions sur d'autres fandoms. En tout cas, bonne continuation à toutes (et à tous), et merci d'avoir lu ! :)**


End file.
